


We Sure Are Cute for Two Ugly People

by ackermom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Trans Hange Zoë, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermom/pseuds/ackermom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then, one night, Levi stumbles home with rum on his breath; he yells for two hours, tired fists pounding tired walls, and she lets him because she understands, oh she understands; and when his words hit too close to home and she breaks down in tears, he holds her until a guilty sun rises. </p><p>[ trans/polyamorous/pansexual Levi. trans/straight/asexual Hange. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Sure Are Cute for Two Ugly People

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my old writing blog. this is a revised version.

Once Hange asks Levi to stop smoking. All she gets in response is a furious glare and a cigarette burn on her glasses. She tries, at least.

He tells her that she should go to bed earlier, to stop reading so many damn books because they’re going to kill her eyes one day. She keeps her light on longer after that, reading until dawn, just because she knows it will irritate him. It does.

Then, one night, Levi stumbles home with rum on his breath; he yells for two hours, tired fists pounding tired walls, and she lets him because she understands, oh she understands; and when his words hit too close to home and she breaks down in tears, he holds her until a guilty sun rises.

They spend an entire September claiming a coffee shop for their own, drinking too many lattes and checking out websites while actually checking out the baristas. At the end of the month, Hange says she is tired of coffee and they never go back there again; Levi passes by it sometimes, and he knows there’s empty room in her phone contacts where that barista’s number should be.

A kid throws a baseball at their apartment window and they have to pay for the damage. They each give up a lot for that. They went to prom together. They were too scared to ask anyone else.

Levi’s mom calls the Saturday before Christmas and he breaks a new record for the shortest, angriest phone conversation ever. Hange lets him get drunk and doesn’t argue about it.

Harry Potter World is their idea of how to celebrate Easter. They spend way too much money in Honeydukes; but Harry Potter, man is what Hange says when she has to work overtime for the wand she bought. Levi steals it, once, just to see what she’ll do, and when he comes home she has the sheriff on the phone. He feels so bad that he even stops trying to clean her room. She forgives him.

Levi brings a guy home on a Monday night. Hange takes a leisurely two miles around the neighborhood the next morning, hoping that when she gets home the storm will be over, but when she stumbles into the kitchen to chug a gallon of water, she finds Levi’s date sitting at the counter eating toast, and she is so proud that she pats him on the back. He stares at her, but she doesn’t care. They’re moving up in the world.

Hange accidentally ends up with a bag of pot, so they smoke it. It sucks, but it makes Mulan a lot more interesting.

When she applies to medical school, she files her personal information in a silent rage.

Someone from high school sees Levi in a bar and tries to threaten him: tries, because that’s the night he’s arrested for assault. Hange bails him out.

Levi’s sometimes boyfriend is a born-again Christian who’s failing cell biology. That’s three times born-again, he tells them, because he can’t seem to quite stop fucking up. Hange likes him. The three of them have some good times before he and Levi part their separate ways. Probably four times born-again now, Levi says.

Then Levi brings home a girl and Hange laughs, and for that she has to listen to the loudest sex she’s ever heard in her life.

They move apartments, and their new place is above a different subway station, and Hange gets on the wrong train by accident and ends up at the harbor and takes a sick day to walk down to the beach and stick her toes in the water. She will only be 28 once, she knows. Levi thinks she’s dumb.

The weird guy in her neurology residence asks her out, and first she laughs and says no, he wouldn’t want to date someone like her, but he insists so she stammers out that she’s asexual anyways, but still he says he doesn’t mind, so finally she just says look I have a penis; he blinks and says he can work with that.

Levi is the best man at her wedding.

He carries a fiancé on his arm, a cutie with strawberry hair, and they share a boyfriend, and Hange doesn’t really get it but she isn’t one to talk about weird relationships. She and her husband are the first two people to hold their baby, and Levi is the third.

Someone remarks that her son is surprisingly normal considering how his parents turned out. She is too old to argue anymore so she rolls her eyes, but he takes after his godfather and starts throwing punches. When he gets home from detention, he promises to rewrite the dictionary one day.

He rewrites laws instead.

Levi has a photograph above his desk of his godson the governor, and he shows it to everyone who passes through. Hange sits back, laughs, and lets him dote.

They turn fifty together, gray and wrinkled, and Levi tells her that she was right, that he should have stopped smoking because he’s paying for it now. Hange has had enough tears, so she just asks if she can be the Pinkman to his White.

And then he dies.

It isn’t unexpected. But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.

Hange dies too, because everyone does. She outlives her husband, who leaves for work on a rainy morning, and even her granddaughter, who never sees the sunlight. Shes takes her aging bones back to the city, back to their old apartment, and she sits on the balcony where they whispered secrets under the humming moon.

She dies in that apartment, and when her son hears the news, he smiles, because he knows she wouldn’t have had it any other way.


End file.
